


Dorks

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Explicit Language, Future Fic, High School, M/M, Married Couple, Medication, Same-Sex Marriage, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, die terry die, so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>GALLAVICH PROMPT PLZZZZ: The household routine is Ian gets off work, picks Yev up from school(12-14) then they start dinner. Mick comes home to them dancing and singing in the kitchen and Ian glides over and pulls Mick into their dancing until it sorta becomes them kissing and Yev teases them and fakes throwing up and choking really dramatically PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZzZzzzzzzzz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!!! I hope you enjoy it!   
> It's not edited so don't mind mistakes :p
> 
> Send me prompts if you want :D <3

Mickey has been by Ian’s side since he found him laying in the snow passed out when Ian was 17 years old. 

 

Ian has been by Mickey’s side since he came out to a bar full of people including his homophobic, psychotic father who nearly killed them both once for finding out. 

 

Mickey has been by Ian’s side since he spiralled into a depression. 

 

Ian was diagnosed with bipolar disorder after he came out of his depression and spent 30 days in the hospital. Mickey went to visit him every single day and occasionally sleeping there. After being told 100 times he couldn’t stay the night by the nurses they finally gave up and let him stay seeing that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Ian and Mickey spent the next two years living in the Milkovich home with Mandy, Svetlana and Yevgeny who was three. A few months after Ian got out of the hospital and back to the Milkovich home Terry got out of jail and went to do a deal right away. The deal went bad for him and he got shot in the head. The rest of the Milkovich clan and the Gallagher’s were thrilled. 

 

Once Ian and Mickey saved up enough money they moved into an apartment with Svetlana and Yev. Mandy and Lip had gotten back together and moved into their own apartment seeing as though Lip got enough money out of Amanda when they were together to actually afford their own place.

 

Ian, Mickey, Svetlana, and Yev lived together for a few short months before Svetlana left. She said she was finally free. Her and Mickey got a divorce, she was now a legal citizen, and no longer under Terry’s rule of thumb. She left Yev with the two men knowing they could take care of him way better than she could.

 

It’s been 10 years that the three of them have been living as a family. Yev was now 13 and starting middle school. They had a great two story apartment in Downtown Chicago, and both men had stable jobs. Mickey taught math and history at the high school Yev would be going to in a couple years, and Ian was able to get enough money to own the gym he had started working at. 

 

Ian and Yev had a routine. Ian would pick him up after school and they would head home together. Yev would start his homework then help Ian with dinner. Mickey would get home in time for dinner. Mickey finished at the same time as Yev did but he would usually stay in his classroom for an extra hour or so to do some work or just to be there if any students needed help, or if he was stuck on detention duty.

 

“Hey little man” Ian said when he saw Yev coming out of the school.

 

“Hey dad. This is my new friend Layla. Layla this is my dad” Yev said introducing Ian to the little redheaded girl next to him. She was super adorable, kind of looked like Debbie did when she was that age. 

 

“Hi it’s nice to meet you Layla” Ian said.

 

“You too. You’re Yev’s dad? You have red hair, you look more like my dad” Layla chuckled.

 

“He’s my other dad. My real dad looks a lot like me” Yev explained.

 

“Oh your mom remarried. That’s cool, so did mine” Layla said.

 

“No my dads are gay. They got married a few years after my mom left” Yev said.

 

“Oh. That’s so much cooler!” Layla said. 

 

“Glad you think so” Ian said with a chuckle. 

 

“Dad can Layla come over for dinner?” Yev asked.

 

“Not tonight bud. Maybe Friday when it’s not a school night ok?” Ian said.

 

“Ok I’ll ask my parents tonight and text you!” Layla said to Yev before hugging him and running off.

 

Ian and Yev started walking to the car. 

 

Once they got in Ian said, “So Layla…”

 

“What about her?” Yev asked.

 

“She’s pretty. Do you like her?” Ian asked as he drove home.

 

“I don’t know. I guess so. She’s cool” Yev shrugged.

 

“You Milkovich men and their gingers” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“Oh shut up” Yev said laughing and hitting Ian’s arm. Ian started laughing. They spoke about Yev’s day through the drive.

 

When they got home Yev started on his homework at the kitchen table while Ian went to start some laundry. 

 

“Dad I’m done. There wasn’t much since it was the first day” Yev said going to Ian who was sitting in the living room.

 

“Great, you can help me with dinner. Your dad should be home soon” Ian said leading the way to the kitchen.

 

 

Mickey couldn’t wait to get home. God teenagers were the worst. Not Yev though. That kid was like a saint. Sure he started to swear, how could he not when Mickey swore all the time. But the kid was as smart as a whip, always got A’s in school. He always thought of others and was quick to defend anyone who spoke shit about anyone he cared about. The kid was getting tough too, just like his dad. At least he had a good head on his shoulders and was smart enough to not get into any illegal activities. It also helped that Mickey had Ian to help keep the kid on a good path. Mickey didn’t want Yev to become like anyone in his family. He wanted more for his son.

 

Mickey opened the front door and dropped his bag on the ground and kicked his shoes off. He heard music from the kitchen and went in that direction.

 

He couldn’t help but smile at what he saw.

 

Ian and Yev were dancing around and singing to ‘Bye Bye Bye’ by NSYNC while cooking dinner.

 

“I don’t wanna be a fool, in this game for two” Yev sang.

 

“So I’m leaving you behind. BYE BYE BYE! I don’t want to make it tough but I’ve had enough” Ian sang.

 

“BYE BYE BABYYYYYYY!” Yev sang at the top of his lungs. Ian burst out laughing and Yev joined in.

 

Mickey went closer to them and said, “The fuck are you two dorks doing?” 

 

“Mick!!” Ian said grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulling him to him. He started dancing with Mickey to the rest of the song. 

 

‘I’ll never break your heart’ by The Backstreet Boys started playing. Ian and Yev were clearly having a 90s dance party.

 

Ian started slow dancing with Mickey. Mickey tried to resist at first but then Ian moved his hands down his body and moved his hips with his. 

 

Mickey chuckled when Ian started singing lowly, “I’ll never break your heart. I’ll never make you cry. I’d rather die, than live without you”. 

 

Mickey kissed Ian. They broke apart when they heard Yev make fake vomit noises next to them. They looked at him and saw him dramatically pretending to throw up and chocking. He was making fake gagging noises and being way over the top.

 

“Fuck out of here” Mickey said pushing his son away.

 

“You guys are so gross” Yev said to them.

 

“You wish you could do this with _Laylaaaa_ ” Ian teased.

 

Yev blanched and Mickey said, “Who’s Layla?” Looking to Yev with a smirk.

 

“I’m outta here!” Yev said before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Ian started laughing and continued to dance with Mickey. 

 

“Seriously who’s Layla?” Mickey asked Ian.

 

“Some ginger girl Yev met at school today” Ian answered with a smirk.

 

“Fucking gingers” Mickey said before kissing Ian on the lips.

 

Ian and Mickey continued swaying together for a bit longer, enjoying the moment they created for themselves. It was like nothing else existed when they were in each others arms, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
